drogenwikiaorg_de-20200215-history
Drogenfilm
Hier sollen Spielfilme, Serien und Dokumentationen aufgelistet werden, in denen Drogen eine bedeutende Rolle spielen. A * Ananas Express - Cannabis-Film * Apocalypse Now - kein Drogenfilm, enthält aber Drogenkonsum (LSD, Cannabis, Opium) und spielt oft auf die Spiritualität der Hippies an. Der Titel spielt auf "Nirvana Now" (ein Hippie-Motto) an, der Arbeitstitel des Drehbuchs lautete "The Psychedelic Soldier". B * Besser, schneller, klüger - Dokumentation über Nootropika * Breaking Bad - US-Amerikanische Serie über einen Methamphetamin-Produzenten * Blow C * Chicks - Total bekifft und wild auf Girls (The Stoned Age) - Cannabis-Film * Christiane F. – Wir Kinder vom Bahnhof Zoo * Confusion - Sommer der Ausgeflippten (Dazed and Confused) - Cannabis-Film * Cake, die Drogengang D * Die Regeln des Spiels E * Ecstasy Bandits - Dokumentation * Enter The Void * Ecstasy Thriller F * Fear and Loathing in Las Vegas/Angst und Schrecken in Las Vegas * Friday - Cannabis-Film * Für das Leben eines Freundes - Cannbis-Film G * Gehirn unter Drogen - Dokumentation (2005) * Grasgeflüster - Cannabis-Film * Growing Op * Groove 130 bpm * Gangster Kartell H * Half Baked - Cannabis-Film * Harold & Kumar - Cannabis-Film * High School - wir machen die Schule dicht - Cannabis-Film * How High/So High - Cannabis-Film * Human Traffic I * Ich glaub, ich steh' im Wald (Fast Times at Ridgemont High) - Cannabis-Film * Irréversible - Kokain J * Jay und Silent Bob schlagen zurück - Cannabis-Film * Jim Caroll - In den Straßen von New York * Junkies Drama * Junkie Gangsterfilm K * Kifferwahn - Cannabis-Film, komödiantisches Remake des Anticannabis-Propagandafilms [Madness * Kush L * Lammbock - Cannabis-Film * Larry Flynt - Die nackte Wahrheit - Morphium, Heroin * Leaving Las Vegas - Alkoholismus-Film * Lucy - DMT * Living High - was für ein Trip - Cannabis-Film * L. A. Gangster - Jeder hat seinen Preis M * MDMA The Movie - MDMA-Dokumentation * Mr. Nice - Cannabis-Film * Massaker der Drogenbosse N * Narcos - US-amerikanische Serie über den kolumbianischen Drogenhändler Pablo Escobar O * Operation Marijuana (Growing Op) - Cannabis-Film * Ohne Limit * Oliver Stoned P * Paulette - Cannabis-Film * Pulp Fiction * Prozac Nation * Pimp Bullies * Projekt X * Pimp Q R *Reefer Madness - Antidrogenpropaganda *Requiem for a Dream - Antidrogenpropaganda S * Savages * Spun – Leben im Rausch - Methamphitamin/Crystal-Film * Super High Me - Cannabis-Film * Surfer, Dude - Cannabis-Film * Shore, Stein, Papier - Heroin/ Reallife Doku * Smiley Face Kifferkomödie * Studio 54 T * The Basketball Diaries * The Big Lebowski * The Substance - Albert Hofmann's LSD * The Wolf of Wall Street * Trainspotting - Heroin * The Business * The Last Saint * Taking Woodstock U V * Viel Rauch um Nichts (Cheech & Chong) - Cannabis-Film W * Weeds – Kleine Deals unter Nachbarn - US-amerikanische Serie über eine Marihuana-produzierende Mutter. * Withnail & I - Cannabis-Film * Weed Bandits 1 + 2 * We Are Your Friends X Y Z Kategorie:Kultur Kategorie:Medien Kategorie:Wissen Kategorie:Liste